XD 1 and 2
by HikariHaylin
Summary: Hikari and Takeru disappeared three years ago. The digidestined know they were kidnapped, but it's been so long, they think they're dead. But then a news story about the two deadliest people on earth has them all thinking differently.


A/n: Yeah so I wrote a new story, It's kind of sci-fi-ish (is that even a word?) and way ooc. There I warned you, so don't get mad at me for doing that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

XD 1 and 2

Chapter one

.:XD 1:.

XD 1 was as close to the wall as he could be, desperately ignoring the sharp stinging in his back so he could remain hidden in the shadows. His breathing was labored and unusually loud in his ears, but with all the commotion going on at the moment, he knew it wouldn't reveal his hiding place. His face was pressed into the cold stone wall but he dared not to move; sound may not give him away, but movement would. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he forced himself to ease the heavy movement of his chest.

'_Where is she!' _he thought frantically as his eyes darted about frantically in his limited field of vision. He saw a sleek dark shape slide across the wall in front of him. He wondered why XD 2 was being so careless or how she got changed. She threw something at him and he let it hit him, still unwilling to move. The black clothing she had tossed him fell onto the floor with a soft thump.

"Change, I'll watch and explain what's going on," She told him. Still wary of his surroundings but trusting XD 2's judgment more, he lifted his tattered shirt over his head. Both had seen the other in such a state of undress that neither minded nor cared about the matter anymore.

"This isn't a simulation," she said answering his unspoken and obvious question.

"No duh," XD 1's voice came out muffled through the fabric over his head. She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. She remained silent as he finished changing.

"We may not be in any immediate danger, but it doesn't mean we can sit here and dawdle,"

"I was thinking the same thing," not giving him a chance to respond she continued with her earlier statement.

"The place is in complete chaos. I think someone's trying to take over the facility, I just don't know who. I don't think they're very smart because I saw just them wrecking and demolishing the place. That or they just want the experiments and they already have the information they need seeing as how they treading a little more carefully when they see living things."

"In other words, this is our chance to get out?"

"I don't think they realize exactly what we can do,"

"But…"

"I still think we should attract as little attention as possible,"

"Don't we always?"

"Let's just get out of here," XD 1 couldn't help the small smile appeared on his face. The two of them might actually get out of this hell hole and never have to answer to anyone ever again. His face grew serious again as XD 2 became defensive and leaned against the wall. Both of their ears pricked up trying to focus on the sound from the hallway that they were planning to enter.

"Close your eyes tightly and wait a second. Then squint and rush past them," XD 2 said mechanically as footsteps could be heard. He did so without a second thought. A bright flash of light shone and appeared orange behind his closed eyelids. Within the next second he was moving forward, having already memorized the hall. Opening his eyes into narrow slits, he managed to avoid a man in a blue uniform by pivoting at the last second.

"What the…!?!" a man shouted as the two of them ran straight through the intersected hallway. He turned the corner at the next hallway with XD 2 a little ahead of him. This hallway was in ruins, a bomb must have gone off recently and people in both white and blue cluttered the hallway. XD 2 darted through the throngs of people leaving confusion as she passed. Using it to his advantage, XD 1 chose instead to leap over both people and a pile of rubble inconveniently located just by the bend of the next hall way.

He landed and abruptly turned to cut through the missing corner as XD 2 choose to go around it. Running faster than he thought humanly possible, which may very well be true, the pair rushed past everyone they met using quick thinking to avoid and at the same time confuse them.

XD 1's mind was in overdrive. He had to be quick on his feet and assess each new hall way else he would crash and be forced to stop for a moment which he didn't have. At the same time, he had to watch for XD 2 and decide if she was leading him somewhere or if she was following him. Yet he chose not to give up and tried his best to navigate to an exit that he didn't know the location of.

The two black blurs continued and avoided contact with people except for once when XD 2 had to knock a man's feet out from under him so as to avoid a wall that was about to crash on her. Currently the pair came into a room with high ceilings, large windows, and glass double doors.

He tried not to smile too broadly.

There was even more chaos here than there was in the hallways prior, but that could work to their advantage. The doors were barricaded by more men in blue uniforms, which proved to be a problem. XD 1 spared a look at his partner who was already heading towards him and staring at the glass above the group. He nodded once as he once again slipped into the trance that turned them into well oiled machines. He ran for the overturned desk at the front behind which a lot of men in white were hiding. He caused an even more of an uproar as went straight in their midst and began throwing his weight at the metal mass.

XD 2 was moving as efficiently XD 1, if perhaps a little more graceful. She bounded to the same area her partner had gone and began to attack the men before they could do something about him moving their shelter. The first of the five men went down with a well placed punch at the back of his head. The remaining men hadn't even noticed she was there yet. She took out the second by slipping in front of him and jamming his riffle right in his face as he took aim at XD 1. The other three men quickly turned their attention to her now and quickly aimed their guns at her. She ducked to all fours without much thought and launched herself at the waist of the man farthest from her. She quickly got back on her feet and round housed another man in the head as he tried to turn and face her. She threw his gun at the last man's head and stood straight as he fell to the floor. She practically glided to the man who was on the floor to make sure he was out. She frowned when she noted he only had the wind knocked out of him and was shakily trying to get to his feet. She knocked him back down with a quick kick to his ribs and didn't flinch as she heard them crack under the force nor when he head hit the back of the unforgiving cold floor.

After picking up two of their handguns, she ran back to where XD 1 was pushing the desk towards the barricaded door. No words were said as she assisted him and he put forth all of his strength as she did. The desk would have moved quite easily had XD 1 been pushing it alone with all of his strength, but now that XD 2 was assisting him the desk was virtually flying across the floor.

When the desk had gained sufficient momentum and XD 2 felt that XD 1 no longer needed her help to keep it at the same speed she jumped to the top edge and saw that the blue uniformed men were surprised and obviously not prepared for the two of them. They frantically tried to scramble out of the way of the hulking mass before it reached them. XD 2 launched herself off the desk and burst through the windows above the doorway, causing bits of glass to rain down on the men below. Seconds later, the metal desk reached the remains of the blockade. The impact caused the desk to turn upside down and bury the men not quick enough to get out of the way.

Undeterred, XD 1 ran over the desk and tackled through the people who were not fast enough to get out of the way, but lucky enough to not get hit by the desk. He was forced to blink rapidly as the sun hit his eyes for the first time in some three years and he knew XD 2 was having the same problem. He shielded his eyes and willed his sight to return to him. The brightly flashing lights on things he remembered somewhere vaguely in the back of his mind to be cars weren't helping his vision any either.

"XD 1! XD 2! Good, I was wondering when you would come out!" His blood ran cold as he heard the voice and he forced his eyes open a sliver to try and make out XD 2. She was looking at him the same way before she took off without heed to where the heck she was going. He blindly followed her. He was slowly able to see more and more of his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"XD 1 and 2, I will not take such disobedience!" XD 1 took no heed to the angry man as he continued to scramble towards another barricade of men hiding behind the flashing cars.

It him like a brick wall and he was unable prevent the cry that escaped his lips. XD 2 tripped over her own feet and crashed to the ground. He tripped over her and skidded across the concrete. The familiar burning sensations spread across his being as his mouth opened in a soundless scream. His body curled in on itself as he instinctively tried to claw at his neck.

'_Damn,' _he thought, _'how the hell did I forget about the shock collars!'_

*Break*

.:Taichi:.

Taichi Yagami lay on his bed, absentmindedly throwing a soccer ball at the ceiling. Yamato Ishida sat on the floor at the foot of his bed and Sora Takenouchi was rummaging through his closet. Taichi really had to commend the girl for her efforts; his closet truly was a dangerous place. He also frowned for she was making a larger mess than there was before.

"Sora, why don't you just walk over to the T.V. and change it?" Yamato suggested, somewhat annoyed as yet another stray object hit him.

"I would, if there were still buttons on the darn thing!" she huffed glaring at Taichi briefly.

"You know, you could always suck it up and just watch the news," Taichi told her. He waved dismissively at the television off to his right.

"Why is it on that anyway! Why would you watch something like this!" Had Sora not been as annoyed as she was, she probably would have put a little more thought into what she said. She remained unaware of Taichi's face falling as Yamato looked blankly at the television. Sora noticed the sudden quiet and turned around to look at Taichi. Once she saw his face she immediately felt bad.

"Oh… Tai I'm sorry,"

"Whatever,"

"You have to…" whatever she said was cut off by Yamato scrambling to his feet rushing to the T.V. He began to beat at the volume button like a crazed man, eventually succeeding to get it loud enough to where they can hear.

"How come it works for him!?!" Sora yells incredulously.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO LISTEN!" Yamato yells. Taichi and Sora look at each other before cautiously moving around the T.V. so they can see what had Yamato in such a fit. They recognized the female news caster that was giving a story about a tall white building that was surrounded by armed police men. The three of them recognized it as the one of the biggest charities in all of Japan.

"_The fake charity center was actually not a place that sponsored the growth of small African Nations. Instead, secret undercover agents have actually found that they would kidnap children anywhere from a newborn child to kids in their early teens and perform dangerous genetic experiments on them. Many of the children have died in most of the experiments and those that lived often have horrible mutations and defects. Although we have received word that at least two experiments lived. The facility itself calls the pair XD 1 and XD 2. What the XD stands for, we do not know, but we do know about the children. _

"_Two teenagers, a girl and a boy, were taken off the streets around three years ago. The children's names were not found in any of the documentations that were found although descriptions are listed. The male, now seventeen years old, is 6'1" and has blond hair and blue eyes. His DNA has successfully been reconfigured so that he is now part bird, a Golden Eagle to be exact. The girl, also seventeen, is 5'4" and has brown hair and brown eyes. Her DNA has been combined with that of a Couger. It is unknown what the exact effect is or where the children are right now,"_

Taichi stared blankly at the screen wondering just what exactly Yamato found so interesting. Not that the story wasn't interesting, it was just that Yamato didn't care much for anything since Takeru disappeared.

"That's sick," Sora said, disgusted by the information.

"_Oh wait! I've just gotten reports that one of our helicopters can get a clear shot on the man behind these heinous crimes." _The screen changed to an overhead view of clearing in front of the white building where a man was seen struggling against two officers. The bald man wearing glasses and a lab coat was screaming words that couldn't be heard over the overall chaos of the scene. The two police officers continued to drag the man towards the cars while trying to put hand cuffs on him. Their attention was soon diverted as there was a loud crash.

The camera angle turned toward the door just in time to see a girl flying through the air with her face buried protectively in her arms. Another crash was heard as a huge square metal object burst through the front door and hit a barricade of policemen. The girl clad in black clothing extended her arms moments before she hit the ground. She rolled and landed on one knee, looking back at the other figure dressed in black. The boy with blonde hair stopped long enough to look at the brunette girl.

Taichi was staring at the screen blankly and continued to do so as the man broke away from the officers during the moment of confusion. He shouted something before the boy and girl took off towards the line of police cars. The man screamed in rage and pressed something that was on his left wrist. The black clad figures crashed to the ground in a heap and began to writhe in pain.

Taichi was out of the door of his apartment before the camera was able to get a closer look at the two people on the ground. He didn't bother with the elevator and flew down the stairs, taking two or even three steps at a time. He didn't care if Sora was following him or not. Nor did he care about the fact that he could crash into Yamato and send them both rolling down the stairs.

'_Hang on Hikari! I'm coming!' _was the only thing running through his mind as he ran barefoot down the streets of Odaiba.


End file.
